


Nevermore

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape can be a very stubborn man. Luckily for him, Lupin can be a very persistent one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



> Written for nimrod_9 at hp_halloween and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

The wind howled around the cottage, rain lashed against the windows, and the flames from the wood fire flickered and made shadows dance across the floor. Snape huddled over his book, willing himself to finish it, even if it was so boring he was almost falling asleep. But he and Lupin had had a terrible row, and Snape needed something to do to convince himself that he didn’t need company.

There was a tap at the door, which Snape chose to ignore until the hope that it was Lupin willing to take another chance on him grew too much. He stomped over to the door, but when he opened it, no one was there. He slammed the door closed and then grabbed his wand, glaring around the room as he did so. He would not be made a mockery of.

He refused to acknowledge how high he jumped when the tapping began at the window.

“I will hex you into next week,” he snarled, opening the window with a flourish. Lupin was staring back at him, completely unperturbed.

“I thought you'd left,” Snape said.

“Never,” Lupin replied and pulled Snape into a searing kiss. “Never.”


End file.
